Dressing Up Fun
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: What happens when Danny is bored and alone in a house one Saturday morning? Well he heads to his sister's closet only to lead himself to embarrassment.


Author's Note: I always set my stories in the early 2000's so try to rack your brain back 10 years or less and remember what was popular or if you're too young to remember it all that well than look it up.

Dressing Up Fun

Danny opened the fridge for the fifth time, or was it the sixth, he couldn't remember, but yet was greeted the same every time he opened it. A small growl from the ghostly hotdogs as the light disturbed their sleep and a gloop sound from one of the samples of ectoplasm but nothing saying eat me, literally or figuratively.

Danny closed the fridge again and turned towards the cabinets, the feeling of needing to munch gnawing away at him. He smirked, thinking about how his stomach was the only thing gnawing on something. Danny sighed, giving up his search. He reached for his mp3 and plugged it into the headphones around his neck. Tucker kept nagging at him to get ear buds, but truthfully Danny didn't care what was popular, music listening wise. He actually liked the fact that if he was tired of having his ears covered he could just drop them down to his neck and he had potable personal speakers.

He hit play only to find his ears filled with some language he didn't recognize. He remembered Sam had put some music on the poor device when he had refused to willingly give it up a couple of days ago. He looked at the small screen and saw the song was called Numa and gave it a shot, shrugging his shoulders. He turned the music up as loud as his ears could handle and started up the stairs to find something to do. With his parents out of the house at some town hall ghost meeting and his sister over at a friend's house, the empty house bored the teen. Why he didn't just go over to Sam or Tucker's place? They both just happened to have family junk to do and couldn't back out of it. Oh the boredom of a Saturday alone!

He couldn't give too much grief to his friends. Sam's parents had forced her to go to a Saturday Brunch at the country club with them and Tucker said something about needing to go and find a new suit because one of his cousins was getting married soon.

Danny stopped at the top of the stairs when an idea hit him. He wasn't quite sure where it had come from but figured why not. He could do with some entertainment, even if that was himself.

He walked over to Jazz's room and walked over to her closet. He took his headphones off and laid them on her bed, turning the volume up all the way so he could still hear the music. He turned back to the closet and started to flick through her cloths. He pulled out a pink skirt that he didn't even remember Jazz having, much less ever wearing which to him was pretty good seeing how short it was. He kept it out and looked through the closet to find a top that might go with it. He found the short one shoulder shirt she had from when she had fallen under Ember's music and matched it with the skirt with a smile.

Danny glanced out the window to make sure no one had pulled up by this time and was glad to see he still had the house to himself. He quickly changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and put on Jazz's outfit, surprised it fit without any problems, even if he was flat-chested.

Danny looked in the full leant mirror on the back of Jazz's door and laughed at himself. "Man, am I bored!" he said through the laughter. Here he was, almost fifteen standing in a black shirt and pink skirt that showed more leg than he ever thought a guy should. As he picked up his shirt to change back to more conferrable cloths a blue mist came from his mouth, freezing him. He ripped out the cord to stop the music and quickly called upon the white ring of light to change him from wearing black and pink to wearing black and white. His hair now shined white and his eyes glowed green as he shot out the window to find the ghost that had given him something to do.

A growl made Danny turn around, floating just outside the window. He saw something with a green and white tail coming out of another part of the house and rounding the corner. Danny flew after it and found he was chasing a ghost that resembled a wolf. It growled at him again before lunging at the ghost boy. Danny only had a moment to create a shield just in time to have the wolf's jaws rip at the energy and create a hole in it. Danny released the shield with a "whoa!" and backed up.

The wolf took its chance and flew away, its feet acting as if it was on the ground instead of four stories up in the air.

Danny found himself struggling to keep up, surprised such a creature had that much speed. He shot blasts at the wolf and was lucky enough to hit one of its paws, making the animal stumble and start falling to the ground.

Danny pulled out his thermos and shot down after the wolf, hoping to catch it before it crashed into the roof of the Nasty Burger below. He flew faster and got within three meters before he uncapped the thermos and shot it at the wolf who still was trying to regain its flight.

A whimper was heard as the wolf was sucked into the small device.

Danny slowed his descent and stopped right above the Nasty Burger and noticed his small battle had gained a crowd in the parking lot. He smiled at the crowd and waved as he noticed two familiar faces watching him.

Danny flew away and dropped down in an alley way to change back to his normal human self, his eyes closed as he could hear his friend's footsteps approaching.

"Oh, sorry." Tucker's voice said as the two friend's stopped in the entry of the alley.

Danny looked up, an eyebrow raised to question them about why they'd said sorry when his cheeks reddened.

"Danny?!" Sam asked, laughing as soon as she noticed it really was their friend standing in front of them in a pink skirt and a black midriff showing shirt.

Tucker quickly took a picture with the PDA already in his hand getting their friend just before he changed back to being a ghost.

"Delete that picture!" Danny demanded, flying over to his friend to try and free the device from his hand.

"No!" Tucker laughed, keeping the PDA as far as he could as he pushed one more button.

Danny made his arm intangible and grabbed the device from his friend's hands and quickly deleted the picture. "There. And we'll never talk about it again. Ever." Danny said, growling the last word.

Tucker licked his lips in an attempted to cover his smile but failed. "Sure, Danielle. Who knew you could pull of pink so well!"

"Shut up." Danny said, throwing the device back as he floated a few inches off the ground.

"You did send it to me, right?" Sam asked, an evil smile on her face as she looked at her techno-geek friend.

Tucker nodded, "And to my home computer and created backups."

Danny dropped his arms at hearing this, staring at his friends in disbelief. "Just don't let it get out at school!" Danny pleaded.

"What, and let it be known that our best friend cross-dresses?" Sam asked, looking hurt. "What type of friends do you think we are?"

"Ya, we'll just save it to show your kids in the future." Tucker said, smiling.

"I'll delete them all by that time." Danny swore.

"Good luck, ghost girl." Sam laughed back. "Come on Tuck, I'm hungry. I can never eat at those stupid brunchs."

"We'll be at the Nasty Burger when you're done." Tucker called before following Sam out of the alley way to leave their friend so he could fly home and change.


End file.
